We're Gonna Do It Again
" |hình ảnh = Like_a_real_insider.jpg |ban nhạc = Dan Povenmire và Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |thể loại nhạc = Rap |thời gian = 02:25 |tiếp theo = "Time for Dr. Zone" (Jeff "Swampy" Marsh) |đoạn nhạc = Tập tin:We’re Gonna Do It Again Milo Murphy’s Law Disney XD}}" " là một bài hát rap được Dan và Swampy hát cho chương trình Milo Murphy's Law.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6M3ZbZyYqa4 Câu hỏi Dan Povenmire và Swampy Marsh được hỏi nhiều nhất: "Bộ phim được làm như thế nào?" và họ đã trả lời bằng một bài hát. Và giờ họ lại được một câu hỏi mới "Sao Phineas và Ferb lại kết thúc và họ sẽ làm gì tiếp theo", và họ đáp lại câu hỏi bằng một bài hát rap. Lời bài hát Dan Povenmire: It’s been more than a year since Phineas waved goodbye. Povenmire và Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: We hoped it was an ending that would satisfy. Marsh: Plus there’s always reruns so the show will never die. Povenmire: But now people write us letters and they ask us why. Marsh: Don’t want to seem ungrateful, or sound like a jerk, Povenmire: It was a whole lot of fun... Povenmire và Marsh: ...but a whole lotta work. We were exhausted for a decade, counting years that’s TEN. Povenmire: So what’re we gonna do now that it’s come to an end? Marsh: Relax? Povenmire: Take a break? Marsh: Try not to overextend? Povenmire và Marsh: Nooooo. Povenmire và Marsh: We’re gonna do it again! With Milo Murphy’s Law You might know the name from all the promos you saw. We’re not restin’ on our laurels, just eating fondue. We’re workin’ hard right? YEAH, it’s true. We’re gonna do it again! That’s right we’re not quittin’ New stories, new characters, new rhymes we’re spitting. It’s a brand new show with a new point of view. But if you liked Phineas you’ll like this too. Povenmire: So “what can go wrong, will go wrong” That’s Murphy’s law and if you’re living it, you gotta be strong. Marsh: Meet Milo, "Hi" the youngest in the Murphy Family Lives his whole life inside a cyclone of calamity. Povenmire: For someone who handles adversity with such poise, Where in the world would we find the right voice? Marsh: The Disney casting department has never steered foul, Povenmire: So we called them up and said,... Povenmire và Marsh: “We want Weird Al!” Povenmire: And they just made it happen, here he is at a recording. Marsh: And here’s a bunch of random shots of people storyboarding. Povenmire: It’s a long, long process and it’s really complicated. We already did a video on how we animated. Marsh: We did? Povenmire: Yeah, a couple years ago, remember? Marsh: Oh, that’s right. Povenmire và Marsh: Well, we’re gonna do it again! For Milo Murphy’s Law A new behind the scenes video with a rap song score. We did one for Phineas this is a sequel to it. With a brand new crew it’s only fair. We’re gonna do it again That’s right we’re not stoppin’ Povenmire: Just be glad you don’t see me and Swampy poppin’ and lockin’. Povenmire và Marsh: We’re working hard, Yeah! Bringing this new show to you, And if you liked Phineas you’ll like this too. Povenmire: Along with Weird Al we’ve got a great cast of voices. Marsh: From the Channel and beyond, all our top choices. Povenmire: We got Sabrina Carpenter, we got Mekai Curtis Marsh: Chrissie Fit, Jemaine Clement WHAT?! I think they heard us. Povenmire: Ming-Na, Kate Micucci Marsh: Diedrich Bader, Christian Slater. Povenmire: There’s also me and Swampy, but we don’t show up til’ later. So set your DVR cause you are gonna wanna see Povenmire và Marsh: Milo Murphy’s Law on Disney XD. Marsh: If you want more information like a real insider, Povenmire: Just check the local listings on your provider. Povenmire và Marsh: Check the local listings on your provider. Marsh: Word. Bản dịch Thông tin cơ sở Sáng tác *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #24225570 Cước chú pl:We're Gonna Do It Again Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Dan Povenmire hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Jeff "Swampy" Marsh hát